HEART'S KEEPER
by diamondlight96
Summary: ini adalah kisah cinta antara perpotongan manis suatu persimpangan, vertikal sebagai prioritas, horizontal sebagai reflexitas, berharap di persimpangan jalan dipertemukan dalam satu tujuan


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**AUTHOR : DL96  
**

**summary : ini adalah kisah cinta antara perpotongan manis suatu persimpangan, vertikal sebagai prioritas, horizontal sebagai reflexitas, berharap di persimpangan jalan dipertemukan dalam satu tujuan**

**Warning : Typo(s), never ending story (NES), berhenti ketika bahan bakar semangat habis, will be dissapointed, may deleted, just for one season.  
**

**Genre : Romance/Drama  
**

**Rate : T  
**

**Pair : Naruhina, Narusaku, Sasusaku  
**

**HEART'S KEEPER**

"Hah… hah… hah…" suara terengah-engah benar-benar memekakan telinganya. Degup jantungnya berdebar tiada henti dan frekuensinya makin bertambah. Teriakan-teriakan supporter tiada henti menggema di sekeliling lapangan futsal yang kali itu sangat padat oleh orang-orang dengan watak yang berbeda-beda. _"Ini belum seberapa…"_ dia pun menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan kemudian kembali melempar bola di tangannya jauh melambung ke depan sana. _"Celaka! Aku salah memberi umpan!"_ lagi, beberapa orang datang menyerbu. Wajah-wajah lelah mereka seakan mencerminkan semangat ingin menang, sedangkan ia sendiri tak lagi berdaya untuk sekedar berteriak, memanggil beberapa temannya untuk sekedar membantunya di depan gawang. "Hey Kiba! Jaga sebelah sini!" serunya, namun tidak juga didengar. Akhirnya mereka datang mendekat dan bola di kaki mereka masih setia untuk bernafas. "Kiba! Kiba! Teme!" dia hanya berteriak. Matanya kalang kabut, mencoba menerka siapa yang akan menendang ke gawang yang ia jaga. _"Sial!"_ sambil mengumpat, ia kemudian bergerak hingga akhirnya mendapatkan suatu sorakan yang tiada enak didengar. Sorakan penonton yang bahagia karena keberhasilan tim lawan mereka, dan kenyataan bahwa mereka telah menggambar dengan jelas di wajah supporter mereka sendiri, sebuah tanda besar bernama kalah.

-HK-

"Aku pulang," seorang pria berambut kuning membuka pintu rumah minimalis yang asri dan nyaman. Dia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu, kemudian memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Darimana?" tanya pria yang mirip dengannya, sang ayah.

"Aku baru selesai bertanding," jawabnya.

"Menang?" tanyanya lagi. **Namikaze Naruto**, pria itu, menggeleng. "Oh, sepertinya kamu kurang beruntung" ucapnya, **Namikaze Minato**, sang ayah.

"Masih ada satu pertandingan penentuan," jawab Naruto. Sang ayah mengangguk mengerti. "Mana ibu?" tanya Naruto. Minato menunjuk arah dapur dan Naruto mengerti itu. "Thanks," ujar Naruto yang segera berlalu sambil memanggil ibunya.

"Hai Naruto! Apa kali ini anak ibu menang?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja kalah. Yah begitulah, lawannya sangat berat. Tapi, masih ada satu pertandingan lagi. Kali ini aku pasti berhasil," jawabnya sambil menyeduh es teh manis yang peralatannya sudah disediakan di atas meja makan.

"Jangan terlalu keras berlatih, rileks saja… jangan nervous, kalau kamu nervous, dalam keadaan apapun kamu akan sulit untuk berhasil," sang ibu memberinya nasihat seraya menyerahkan beberapa kue kering pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku akan naik sekarang, daah!" Naruto meneguk minuman terakhirnya, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar, ponselnya bordering, sebuah pesan masuk memenuhi kotak masuknya yang sudah sangat penuh. _"yang benar saja… rapat lagi?"_ dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika sudah memasuki kamar. Dia memejamkan matanya barang sekejap, kemudian mengambil selembar foto di laci meja lampunya. Foto seorang wanita yang cantik tengah dia tatap lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum sendiri, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan menang untukmu, aku yakin kamu senang bila aku menang," dia bergumam seolah kemenangan tengah tersaji di depan mata. "Akan kudapatkan, untukmu," ucapnya sebelum dia mulai berbaur dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**fic ini akan dipertanggungjawabkan secara pribadi. Bagi yang ingin kelanjutannya, dapat kontak author di beberapa jejaring sosial atau di review. Bila lebih dari batas maksimal permintaan, akan dipublish kelanjutannya di **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, bela-belain mengeluarkan beberapa rupiah untuk ini...  
**


End file.
